


One of Those Mornings

by Turner_Kane



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Belldom Fluffy Time!!, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Matt is basically me in the morning, Matt is such a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turner_Kane/pseuds/Turner_Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is pretty lazy in the morning. Dom just loves his lazy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Mornings

Matt and Dom were basically opposites, yet people always said that opposites attract—and they were hella attracted to one another…

On this particular morning, well, afternoon, Dominic and Matthew were steadily cuddling under the blue duvet in their shared bed. Dom was wide awake, yet opted to stay in bed for an extra two hours to accommodate his sleeping partner’s needs. This meaning that the brunet was still very much asleep. “Alright Matt, it’s time for you to move.” Matt stirred a little in his sleep, mumbling something that couldn’t be heard by Dom. “I’ve been dying for a piss. Can you please just roll over?” This time, wordlessly, the shorter male rolled onto his left side. “Thank you so much.” The blond planted a chaste kiss on his lover’s neck before finally getting out of bed.

~~~

After the much needed wee, Dom decided that breakfast was now in order for the two. And one in the afternoon was definitely a great time for breakfast!

“Eggs and bacon sound good?” The blond was basically talking to himself. “Pancakes maybe? I’m not really sure what you’re in the mood for.” Still no reply from Matthew. “You haven’t died on me, have you?” This time a small whine was heard from the sleeping male, and Dom let out a relieved sigh.

“Bweakfast pwease.” Matt murmured childishly, causing his boyfriend to laugh at his silliness. “Okay, I’ll go start on it.”

“What shall I do in the meantime?” Dom couldn’t resist jumping on top of the half-awake brunet, and frankly he didn’t even care about the protest that Matthew had begun to give. “You shall stay here and look adorable.” The blond was now held against his lover’s chest in a warm embrace, the blankets bundled around them both once again. Matt was pouting at the suggestion, but it was all in good nature—he was actually quite pleased to know that he was still found ‘adorable’.

“I’ll do that, but you should go and start on the cooking. I’m starved.” His stomach grumbled as if on cue, and the pair shared a quick laugh. “You need to be out of bed before I’m finished though. Do we have a deal?” They made the deal and sealed it with a kiss, but secretly they knew that Matt was not going to be out of bed before breakfast was finished. Twenty minutes later and breakfast was almost finished.

 

Twenty minutes later and a certain singer was still continuously snoring, wrapped in a cocoon of blue and white.

“Matthew James…” The blond was rendering anger, but there was no way in the world that he could really be angry at the blue-eyed cutie. “Just give me a few more minutes—” Matt began, yawning in between his words and then continuing. “—to collect myself. I promise.” The intoxicating smell of slightly burnt bacon drove the drummer back to the kitchen. “That better not be an empty promise.”

And it was.

 

The meal had long since been completed, and now all the chef needed was his boyfriend. But said boyfriend had fallen back asleep once again.

“Matheeew.” The man in question stirred around a bit, but ultimately there was no response. “The food will be cold by the time you’ve gotten up.” The reiteration of the situation was almost maddening. “I’m just going to eat without you. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you—and I know that you’ll end up saying that.” Dom left without another word to the still sleeping man, but the words that had already been said were still lingering in the room.

“Don’t eat without meee!” His words came out slurred and sleepily, and overall he felt quite like shit. Even though he’d still rather stay in bed, the meal had begun to call his name repeatedly. But of course he couldn’t get up without checking his phone first.

“What the hell are you doing?” Matt’s arse was up in the air, back arched and face planted firmly to the warm screen of his mobile phone. “I’m checking my notifications.” The screen of the mobile was black. “Oh really?” There was a sound of approval from the brunet, but it only succeeded in making Dom laugh.

“I’m gonna move now.” Matthew warned, and Dom continued to watch from the doorway. “Catch me if I fall, Howie.” Dom rolled his puppy-dog eyes at the nickname, but prepared to catch his lover anyways.

“And for my next trick,” He body fell forward and onto the floor beside the bed, half of his body still tucked away under the covers. “Oh dear lord, Bellamy, what’re you doing?” Matt somersaulted down off the bed, a vacant look still plastered on his defined face. “I’m getting out of bed.” The grey-eyed male chuckled at his companion. “You’re so adorable.” Matthew still took pride in being called ‘adorable’.

“I’m really tired.” Both men took another bite of their cold breakfast. “Think it has anything to do with going to sleep at four in the morning?” Matt produced an airy sound from his nose, “It’s your fault for keeping me up though.” The pair shared a knowing look as they’d recalled what had been going on in the wee hours of the night.

“…we’re going back to bed after this, you know.”

 

~~~

 

Sooner than later the two were back in bed, blue duvet wrapped around them and Matt dozing once again on his lovers chest. “I could stay wrapped up in your arms forever and ever.” Dominic snuggled the brunet man closer to his clothed chest.

“And I’d gladly hold you forever and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not best work. I just like writing, and this idea came to me one morning when I was being pretty lazy as well. Matt is basically me in the morning. 
> 
> There's no shame in waking up at 2:30pm everyday.


End file.
